Pteranodon
.]] Pteranodon is a neutral pterosaur, loosely based on the pterosaur species [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteranodon Pteranodon longiceps]. They are carnivores that are unique in their currently ability to fly. They can be tamed. Like most other Mobs in the mod, it can't naturally spawn in the world. Hifi Racing Appearance Currently the Pteranodon is the only pterosaur added to the mod. It has a long protruding beak with a darker line around it, a medium to small-sized body and a red line around its neck. They have a large, somewhat bony crest at the back of their head. Their wings are at their sides and are folded when they aren't flying; if they are it is flapping. They have a wingspan of around 4-5 blocks. It is slightly smaller than the player at roughly 1.8 blocks tall not including the crest, and it's length is only about 2 blocks. They are fully grown at 9 days old. Currently, they have 3 Subspecies: Purple (normal), Brown (nether) and Blue (arctic). Behavior They are neutral and will attack with 1.5 hearts of damage when provoked, although they will quickly get bored and fly off. Pteranodon as babies will slowly shamble around, being unable to fly. However at 6 Minecraft days old or more, it will be an adult with 22 heath, and will be able to fly. They will then spend most of their time in the air, rather than the ground (although they will still be very slow on land), and if you do not have it in a secure aviary, you will lose it very quickly. Flying is mostly smooth with Pteranodons, although they can rarely fly around in circles. If they hit something while flying they will automatically climb over it. When descending, they will stop moving and flapping their wings and will eventually reach the ground once again. Also if they do not have enough space to fly then they will generally just sit around or possibly glitch and never stop attempting to fly even though they can't. They will when falling pull their wings out to stop fall damage, like chickens. Pteranodons breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals nearby. Taming, Ordering, & Feeding When a Pteranodon is 6 Minecraft days old or more, it can fly. You will have to tame it by either being near the Egg, or hand-feeding it after it has been born. When tamed they can be ordered with an arrow. They cannot however be ridden as they are too small, although they used to. Pteranodons will not kill any other animals, and can be fed by hand with raw fish, cooked fish, Sio-Chiu-Le, and raw chicken. They can also be fed wheat and appear to go into breeding mode but nothing will happen. DinoPedia Entry Pteranodon "Toothless Wing" "'''teh-ran-oh-don'"'' Pteranodons were mainly piscivorous, feeding on fish and the occasional small invertebrates. It is distinct for it's immense wingspan and large bone crest. Pterosaur is the order name for the multiple Pterosaur subgroups. Pteranodon is part of the Pteranodontidae family. Sounds *Pteranodon Idle 1 *Pteranodon Idle 2 *Pteranodon Hurt Strangely, they have no death sound. Trivia *Pteranodon used to be called the Pterosaur, but as of Build 7.1 it has been relabeled to the Pteranodon. *Before Build 7.1 the Pteranodon was completely unable to fly for most of the F/AR mods lifetime. It simply walked. The develepors removed the flying AI for many updates to work on it, and eventually fixed it enough that it was presentable. **When the flying AI was present, the Pteranodon was actually rideable. This has been removed, since the flying creature is too small to be properly ridden. Gallery 2015-04-04 17.02.09.png 2015-04-04 17.01.52.png 2015-04-04 17.01.34.png 2015-04-04 20.51.09.png 2015-04-04 20.49.57.png 2015-04-04 20.46.53.png 2015-06-23_20.14.11.png Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Flying Creatures Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Category:Flying Reptiles